The Untold Story of Pandaman
by HemlockAndy
Summary: No one knew who he was, only catching glimpses of black and white splotches. Pirates would notice an additional crew mate before fighting and marines would occasionally notice a uniform missing. He would blend in, just a panda face amongst the crowd. This is the story of Pandaman, an enigma of the blue seas. And only one individual knew his story and true purpose...AU!Long One-Shot


**Hello! Long time, no see. First, thank you to all for reading my avenger/spiderman story. Unfortunately I lost inspiration for the avengers, especially with the loss of my favorite characters. Hopefully Endgame will reignite my inspiration once I see it. **

**But anyway, I have decided to write about my favorite anime, One Piece. I've always wondered about Pandaman - there seems to be many variations and many tales spun by Oda. So I've decided to explore my own! This is AU in a way, following the canon but taking a completely different approach to such a mysterious character! But that's what fanfiction is for - filling in the gaps. Enjoy and review:) **

**P.S. I didn't write up to the current arc of the manga. TBH I haven't fully read Cake and Wano arcs, but I'm working through them. I may one day add more arcs, especially if Pandaman continues to show up. **

* * *

The son of Dragon arrived into an unprepared world. Thunder welcomed little Luffy the moment he emerged from the room, timing his wails to the crash of the heavens. Dragon knelt besides his dying wife, cradling their precious child. The mother reached out tenderly, uttering out her son's name before collapsing on the cave floor. With one hand holding his tiny son, Dragon whispered parting words in the dark. He was like Atlas, holding the sky barely above his head. He felt the injustices of his wife's death and the unfairness of the world his son would live in. Innocently, Luffy smiled at his anguished father, tapping his tiny hands against Dragon's scar.

As he walked out of the cave, lightning lit up the night sky. Dragon could see the Will of D in his son's shining eyes. Suddenly, the scars on Dragon's face reignited in pain. He envisioned a dark world turn bright, a rose bud growing and flourish, and a flash of color and fiery explosions. The world spun around a ship with a lion's head, endlessly sailing. Struck with the vision engrained in his mind, Dragon knew what he had to do.

* * *

Departing with his son was the hardest moment of Dragon's life. Luffy deserved the calmness of the East Blue and Goa. A budding revolution was not the best environment to raise a child. His own father refused his justification, disregarding Dragon's pent-up anger and resentment toward the established rulers. Garp was a marine, who would never see injustice and imperfection until he experienced it himself. But he was a half-decent father and Dragon knew he would take care of Luffy, training him to survive the harsh realities of the world. Despite Garp's iron fist and persuasiveness to join the marines, Dragon knew Luffy would never turn. He had too much of an adventurous spirit and fiery ambition to be tied down to the rules of the marines.

When Dragon returned to base, he was greeted by his right-hand. After sifting through reports of territory expansion, Dragon poured over the first results of the budding rebellion. Three years of planning and quiet restoration of an abounded island, whilst raising his son and amassing enough followers, was proving to be difficult. But now, the new organization had launched its first attack at the system.

A remote island, erased from government maps, was liberated from marine control. Dragon had selected the hidden island, which had been a weapon's manufacturing island for the marines. Slaves from pirate crews and convicted criminals were forced into secret work, crafting ammunition and smelting seastone. Strategically, the World Government could not acknowledge the breach publicly. Amongst the major success, the Revolutionary Army had freed thousands of slaves, recruiting them into the resistance movement.

After the adults had been processed, the children were rounded up. Timid and scared of the army, they huddled up and turned their backs. Except one stoic panda face. Dragon could have sworn he saw Luffy, unafraid and challenging the world with a bold face and puffed-out chest. The boy had a black mop of fur, with such determined eyes. Dragon saw the same adventurous spirit of his son, with the strong ambition to survive. Yet, while Luffy had such a curious and innocent spirit for a three-year old, this boy was expressionless and rational. He knelt down at eye-level of the seven-year old.

"What is your name child?" Dragon asked gently, trying to gauge the state of fear. Instead, the boy looked fiercely back. "Yang" he whispered softly.

Dragon smirked, kneeling to the fluffy black ear. "The world will soon know your name." He could only imagine what the boy would on day become.

* * *

After taking up Yang as his prodigy, Dragon was both pleased and surprised at the boy's natural prowess. He learned of the boy's tragic past as an orphan, being raised by giant panda natives. Dragon himself had only heard of rumors of a panda-populated island, guarded by a 'demon superman' whose skills and power were unmatched on the island. He was surprised to learn Yang was the prophesied guardian, and was even more satisfied with his selection.

Yang accomplished more than Dragon expected. He had proved his leadership in a rescue mission in the South Blue and his natural instincts had saved Dragon's life multiple times. Dragon become fond of Yang, teaching and guiding him like he would to his own son.

* * *

Dragon knew the moment he got the report that he would return to his hometown. His staff had tracked the Celestial Dragons to Goa, returning for their annual day trip to the most beautiful town in East Blue. If he knew his seven-year old son, and by extension, himself, then there was no way Luffy would stay uninvolved.

Whilst his prodigy blended into the crowd preparing for the Celestial Dragons, Dragon wandered about High Town. He reminisced about spending his childhood, undermining the nobles. There, Dragon was reminded why he chose to give up Luffy and pursue the collapse of the Celestial Dragons. He ran into a broken blonde boy, who cried for Dragon to help him - despite his nobility. Like Dragon himself, the noble boy decried the shame of his heritage and hated the system of society.

Whilst Yang kept an eye on the noble boy, Dragon escorted the citizens of Trash Mountain to his awaiting ship in the cover of night. When the fires ignited, Dragon felt Conquerer's Haki burst through the flames. He was shocked to see his son on the ground, with the son of Roger guarding him. He witnessed his old babysitter, Dadan, protect Luffy and Ace as the proud mother she was. After secretly assisting their escape from the villainous island, he returned to High Town.

In a shocked turn of events, the noble boy had attempted escape that morning, ignorant of the consequences of the Celestial Dragons. Dragon felt he had to save the noble boy, who truly understood the injustices of the world. Together with Yang, they rescued and carted the noble boy, Sabo, back to the revolutionary ship.

As they sailed away with a new recruit, Yang noticed his leader was facing the island, smirking at the smoldering town. "Why are you smiling, sir? Whilst we saved many townsfolk, the Celestial Dragons never paid for..."

Dragon simply laughed, pushing aside all the problems with Goa. Instead, he felt proud the universe agreed his son was destined for greatness - if the straw hat sitting on Luffy's head was any indication.

* * *

Dragon watched Yang train with his fellow revolutionaries, knocking his bamboo staff against Sabo's metal pipe. He was pleased at the teen's progress, already developing his Haki and expanding upon the prophesied 'demon superman' abilities. Amongst revolutionaries, Dragon's prodigy had developed quite a reputation as skillful and ruthless as its leader.

Dragon had been surprised to realize he had spent over ten years with Yang. He had drawn up plans for Yang to be Chief of Staff, but realized that Sabo would fit better. Sabo had more charisma and management talent, becoming a pillar of strength in the revolution. His experiences would connect better with rookies and recruits. Meanwhile, Yang had a more important task - protecting the fate of the world.

* * *

Yang had little knowledge of his native island. He hadn't returned in years, kidnapped on the same shores that his mentor departed. He found his adopted parent's house on the hill, filled with the comforts of his former life. He found his parents still living on their bamboo and rice farm. They hadn't seen Yang in over twelve years - missing everything from their son's childhood. Despite being home in the forests of Pandaland, Yang felt lonely. He missed the rowdy sounds of the cafeteria, the snoring of the sleeping porch, and Dragon's sparse hugs.

That night, back on his old childhood hammock, Yang clutched a cloaked Den Den Mushi - his lifeline to the Revolutionary Army. Underneath his bed was a bundle of bellies. He had received his mission earlier that day on the ship, in Dragon's study. To say the least, at first, Yang was shocked to learn that Dragon had a son. He instantly felt jealous of Sabo taking over Chief of Staff whilst he was a glorified bodyguard. However, as Dragon reminded him, Yang was entrusted to the most important job - protect Dragon's child and ensure the Revolution would live on through him. He felt a burst of pride as he watched Dragon sail away on the calm seas.

Yang had to set up his operation quickly. Dragon wanted Yang to establish a network in the East Blue, to catch wind of Luffy's actions. Using his parent's farm as a cover, Yang hired spies and reporters with the belly from the Revolutionary Army. He operated mostly on Pandaland, but occasionally traveled to Foosha to visually confirm facts. Sitting in Party's Bar, Yang learned about Luffy's training to become a pirate and sail away at seventeen like his older brother. That would give Yang three years to prepare. He rushed back to Pandaland, giddy that his adventure was soon beginning.

* * *

Yang looked toward the sea, watching the waves crash against the rocks. He had just received another call, from a hired villager spying on the barmaid. Apparently, Luffy was preparing for his journey and Makino was stocking barrels for him. Yang knew he would be leaving soon, sad to leave his parents, but excited to be back on the sea. Picking up his Den Den Mushi, Yang terminated his Foosha Village spies and wrote out a line of code to the Revolutionary Army.

Suddenly, Yang saw a speck on the horizon. He squealed in annoyance once he recognized the white flag with a red tomato. Yang groaned, rushing back to his parent's farm. He rushed to his childhood bedroom, throwing open a treasure chest. As he rushed out of the hut, Yang threw an envelope on the table.

Dear mama and baba,

I'm sorry I can't stay longer. I have a mission to accomplish - and I promise to be back. I had to borrow money from Tomato Gang to fund my operations - and I may have forgotten to return some payments. I'm sorry to leave again, but if you need help, dig under my old treehouse.

With love,

Pandaman

* * *

Tomato Gang left Pandaman's house in defeat. He sought Pandaman, whom he had business deals with for two years now. Pandaman would borrow money for unspecified reasons, and pay back sooner or later. However, Tomato Gang was forced to travel to Pandaland once Pandaman withdrew millions of belly last month, but never specified when he'd pay it back. Tomato Gang quickly learned Pandaman was an alias - even kept from his parents! They were very sweet, offering tomatoes for the trouble. But, Tomato Gang needed the money back. He smacked his hand against his head, trying to remember why he become involved with the money loaning business in the first place.

He pulled out a Den Den Mushi, using his contacts in the World Government to create a bounty. He often crafted contracts between the World Government and private businesses, working as a silent middle-man. He also figured he would reach out to Unforgivable Mask, Pandaman's rival. He had some knowledge of their tense history. Apparently, one of them had started a bar fight with the other (unknown who was the original assailant and who was the defender) over cheesecake a year ago. At least, Tomato Gang would be paid, whether Pandaman was brought in dead or alive.

* * *

Shunyuan looked apprehensively at the sunset. His captain joined him on the deck of the caravel, exiting the kitchens with bento. "Why are we here, Yang?"

Yang sighed. Shunyuan was a loyal navigator and cremate, but Yang had not divulged much information to his childhood friend about his mission. He simply had Shunyuan stock their ship and travel to Goa several times to spy on the boy training on Mount Corvo. He honestly didn't know how long his friend would stay, nor if he was fit for the long arduous journey.

"I'll tell you later," he ultimately decided to say. "Also, call me Pandaman. That's my new alias."

Shunyuan had a strange look, but respected his friend's wishes. Yang - Pandaman - was special compared to the rest of Pandaland's citizens. He was half-man, half-panda whilst the rest of the population was fully panda. It was why he was considered the 'demon superhuman,' and Shunyuan had seen his friend do incredible, unnatural, unpanda things. He had believed the rumors from the beginning, especially witnessing what Yang - Pandaman - could do now after he'd returned. He spoke often about the group he joined and the ideals he supported, which Shunyuan assumed was part of the whole sneaking-from-the-island-and-sail-away-in-secret. But, Pandaman never spoke about how he found the group or why he vanished off in the first place. Despite Shunyuan being slightly older, he always felt younger and babied by his friend.

Pandaman pointed westward, looking at his compass. "We head toward Loguetown. That's our best chance of finding him."

"The boy I was spying on?" Shunyuan asked suddenly after a minute of silence. He thought of the strong, teenager he'd witnessed training in the jungle against giant tigers and bears. He slightly shivered, hoping the superhuman was not an enemy. Pandaman did not reply, stuffing rice into his mouth and retreating back into his quarters.

* * *

Nami crouched on the Black Cat Pirate ship, ducking stray bullets. She held her hands against her ears, muffling the gunfire, as she walked across the deck. She frowned at the cat theme: ears on the door, cat flag, and litter boxes as storage units. Whilst she heard Luffy yell some abstract attack, Nami rummaged through the captain's quarters and found the few precious pieces of gold. She looked out the window, and was surprised to see one non-cat crew member. His outfit seemed to be bear-based, with white and black fur. She paused, observing him as he stood there in the midst of battle. Nami figured he was maybe a servant or a new recruit, but he was adept at dodging Luffy's stray fists and Kuro's ferocious claws. She couldn't hear what Kuro said, but his crew gasped and cried out in pain. But the bear remained impassive to their pain, almost like he wasn't part of the crew.

When Nami returned to deck and dropped her bag of treasure on the sand below, she searched for that mysterious crew member amongst the unconscious crew. The panda character was instantly forgotten when she laid eyes on the Going Merry.

* * *

Sanji snapped his leg up, kicking Fullbody in the jaw. He fumed, images of that dreaded island conjuring in his mind. As his fellow chiefs drew the marine and waiter apart, Sanji saw the amused eyes of the customers. The Baratie became famous for drawing fights with marines and pirates, as well as serving excellent food. Sanji was surprised to see one panda customer look down at his watch, as if waiting for something to happen. As Zeff beat up the marine lieutenant, Sanji was distracted by a broken table. When his would-be captain crashed through the roof, Sanji had an odd feeling this was the moment the panda was waiting for.

Sanji clutched his chest, feeling the pressure of his broken ribs from Pearl. He watched with anticipation as Luffy raced across the log toward Krieg. Despite the Krieg Pirates screaming their captain was invincible, Sanji felt certainty in the odd dish boy. When Sanji dove into the water to save his new captain, he spotted another racing toward Luffy in the water. The same panda customer from earlier shed his nice suit for torn shorts, as if part of the Krieg Pirates. As Sanji dove into the water, he swore the panda nodded. All was forgotten when Sanji spotted Luffy entangled in that dreaded net underwater.

* * *

Pandaman eagerly tied off the boat, eager to disembark. He had surprised Shunyuan last night in taking over watch - he normally detested the chore. But Pandaman was so excited to see Dragon again. He missed his father figure's calming presence and the pleasant memories of late-night training and conferences filled his panda head. Pandaman leaped off the boat, abandoning Shunyuan to stock the ship. He raced to the designated bar in the depths of Loguetown.

Dragon sat inconspicuously at a table, concealed by shadows. It was an odd sight - a cloaked man and a hybrid panda sitting in the corner of a local bar. In silence, Pandaman slide two bounties over to his mentor; one of his own and one of Luffy. Dragon emotionlessly glanced at both, primarily studying the face of his son as Pandaman updated him.

"He's expected to arrive tonight, sir. Are you planning on engaging?" Pandaman had recently learned from his network that Luffy had no knowledge of his father, and expected Dragon to reveal himself. After all, Luffy would need all the advantage he could moving forward. Based on Pandaman's own spying, Luffy would become quite the troublemaker. Just like in the past, Dragon surprised Pandaman with his final verdict.

"I will only interfere if necessary." Dragon was a man of little words. His thoughts and decisions were concise, yet powerful. Pandaman simply agreed with his mentor, leaving the bar after downing his beer. He spotted the Going Merry in the harbor, making his way toward the town square. He and his spies had a very clear idea of exactly Luffy was planning on doing in Loguetown. Hidden amongst the crowd admiring Alvida, Pandaman observed obnoxious Buggy the Clown trap Luffy onto of the execution stand. With feelings of anxiousness, Pandaman quickly made a call in a nearby alley.

Minutes later, a lightning strike incapacitated Buggy, saving Luffy's life.

* * *

Zoro crossed his arms, silently pouting about his situation. He ignored Nami and Vivi's screams to stop sawing his legs - clearly Luffy and dumb cook were too busy to help with weak Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek. His current predicament included being ankle-deep in hardened wax, unable to move. At least he had his swords and was trying to do something.

Nami let out a sigh of relief when Luffy appeared. The three stuck in wax quickly lost hope - Luffy was helpless to Miss Goldenweek's hypnosis. Even Usopp would be able to avoid such stupid hypnosis. Speaking of which, Zoro frowned at the disappearance of the other males of the Straw Hat crew. He glanced around at the endless foliage of Garden Island and spotted a splotch of black and white. At first, Zoro wondered if it was remnants of Miss Goldenweek's devil fruit, but it was no where close to Luffy. Before he could comprehend more, Luffy's shirt ignited in burst of flames by Usopp, harmlessly warming Luffy's rubber skin. Karoo quickly took out Miss Goldenweek, sending her flying into the depths of the forest. As Zoro was freed from the wax, he noticed the leaves shifting.

* * *

Pandaman perched upon a roof, pondering his situation under the hot sun. He had traveled to Nanohana in Alabasta, following the same log pose as the Strawhat Crew. But, they had made a surprise pitstop at Drum Island. He was now several days ahead, according to the secret Den Den Mushi he had snuck onboard the Going Merry. Pandaman had let Shunyuan take two days off. He had expanded a little on who Luffy was - his boss's son. Now, Pandaman had sorted spies throughout Alubarna and Crocodile's casino, well aware of the Strawhat's destination. When he told Dragon of Luffy's reckless plan to go after one of the seven Shichibukai, Dragon simply reminded that Pandaman's mission was to keep Luffy alive. He was not to interfere with Luffy's ambitions whatsoever.

Sudden shouts brought Pandaman back from his thoughts. He spotted Unforgivable Mask, charging down the street toward Pandaman's roof. The panda quickly leaped, racing on all fours along the roofline. He would have to charge through the market rooftops in order to loose Unforgivable Mask.

Unforgivable Mask was his only rival, and Pandaman heard the bounty-hunter was hired by Tomato Gang, whom he ripped off for more cash to expand his spy network. The two met in bar in East Blue. Pandaman had entered, spotting a black and white head sitting at the bar. Thinking it was a fellow panda from Pandaland, Pandaman sat next to him. He was so shocked to see a panda mask instead, with floppy black ears and weird black and white pattern. Pandaman immediately said he had an 'unforgivable mask' to Pandakind and Unforgivable Mask called not a true panda - rather a 'pandaman.' At once, food and glasses were thrown. Since, their fight was infamous across East Blue. It was no surprise Unforgivable Mask was hired. He had unquenchable anger toward Pandaman - turning from a measly blacksmith apprentice to becoming a bounty-hunter.

The two played a deadly game of chase throughout Nanohana. Pandaman leaped dangerous rooftops and Unforgivable Mask raced through crowds, never looking forward - only up. Pandaman bounded ahead, loosing Unforgivable Mask for a few seconds. He quickly ducked into a chimney, hearing the shouts from the townsfolk as Unforgivable Mask raced past. The disruption quieted down soon after. Pandaman quickly popped out, now covered in soot. He looked more like a black bear than a panda.

A few days later, he sat in the corner of a bar with Shunyuan. His navigator had bought more booze for their trip, as well as procured a speedy ride to Alubarna (aka hitching a ride with Baroque Works billions). The two toasted to their success, watching in amusement as a grumpy marine captain interacted with the second-in-command of the Whitebeard Pirates. The two had never seen Ace in person, only seeing his bounty poster and hearing Luffy's tales. They laughed amongst themselves, knowing Luffy's big brother would take care of him for now.

* * *

Vivi screamed. She screamed for Pell, for her people, for the Strawhats, for Khoza, for her father. Didn't Pell just sacrifice himself for the bomb? Why were her people still fighting in a deadly civil war? Despite her cries and pleads to stop, sounds of swords clashing and blood pouring rang in Vivi's ears. She collapsed in defeat, tears racing down her face.

Suddenly, Vivi felt something hit her. It splashed in her dusty blue hair. Vivi looked up as drops of rain poured down, wetting her eyes and face. She and the rest of Alubarna felt the rain in their skin as the desert city was swept in a rainstorm. Vivi proudly watched the crowd of rebels freeze, lowering their weapons to relish in the rain. The rain washed away her tears and cleansed the soldiers of their violence. Even the animals, including Karoo, camels, and a panda, soaked in the rain. Before Vivi could comprehend it, the brief civil war ended.

* * *

Pandaman frowned at the map Shunyuan had sprawled over the kitchen table. He had drawn lines connecting islands, trying to predict the Strawhat's journey. The two of them had left Alabasta while Luffy was recovering from his fight with Crocodile, heading for Jaya. Shunyuan turned to his captain, "I assume they're reckless enough to attempt to find the mythical island in the sky. But I know it's not..."

Pandaman rudely interrupted. "Skypiea exists. I've visited when Dragon-san attempted to bargain with Enel, the false god."

Shunyuan took the new information in quietly. It was rare that Pandaman shared tidbits of his previous life under some boss named "Dragon-san." Whomever he was, he certainly had an influence on Pandaman. The two of them contemplated the existence of the island. Shunyuan had only heard of it - apparently, one had to sail up the Knock-up Stream to reach the city in the clouds.

Shunyuan was still pondering the physics of infrastructure on clouds when he visited a bar in Jaya. He ordered sake and tucked himself into a corner, studying his log pose pointing upward. Suddenly, the bar became tense and fell silent. Shunyuan looked up to see Blackbeard Teach, former member of the Whitebeard Pirates, in the middle of an argument with Strawhat Luffy, the boy he was tasked to spy on. The two fruitlessly argued about pies, but Shunyuan could tell, like the rest of the bar, that there was something deeper and more intense.

He was slowly learning haki, and realized both men had bursting potential deep inside them. Teach had a black aura, surrounded by hate and fear while Luffy's was pure white, ever expanding and touching all those closest to him. Shunyuan made a mental note of the color.

Shunyuan could barely sit still moments later when he witnessed Bellamy and his cronies beat up Luffy and his swordsman, Zoro. He knew some glass and spit food wouldn't hurt, but he winced at the blood splattered. He knew Pandaman wouldn't be happy at seeing the bloodied state of the two strongest Strawhats.

* * *

Robin didn't know the Strawhats for very long. Yet, she was not surprised at the exasperation of Nami complaining about Luffy's disappearance at Skypiea. He was so similar to Saul, carefree and living life to the fullest. Despite being around the goofy, inclusive family nature of the Strawhats, Robin couldn't help but be secretive. She had a deadly past that caused Zoro to give her suspicious looks and Chopper flinch at her devil fruit. She figured she would enjoy her time with the Strawhats, before most likely moving on to another unfortunate crew. She just hoped the small crew would go unscathed from her own failures (despite her secret hopes and belief in Monkey D. Luffy, wishing he reach out and rescue her from her internal prison).

She had never had so much fun in battle. Generally, Robin would participate enough to be considered a participant, but she rarely worked to save any of her fellow crew. She didn't care about losses or gains as long as she came out unscathed. However, Robin felt a leap of fear when they encountered Yama and joy as she translated the poneglyph. As she read about the final resting location of the Rio Poneglyph, Robin felt a strong connection to Luffy. He would go on to accomplish great things, possibly even ushering in the new era. She couldn't help feel his powerful and proud aura as she observed Luffy. Together, they watched Gan Fall become god again and Robin had never felt as proud or accomplished after a mission. Even the strange angel-winged citizens and pandas couldn't damper her small happiness.

Robin even remained optimistic during the Davy Back Fight. She had witnessed them before, herself even traded due to her skill and natural prowess. She could feel Chopper's uncertainty in his shivers, but Robin watched amusingly. She predicted Luffy would come through for his crew. But, as Robin watched the other Foxy Pirates cheering on their team, she noticed one such panda in the crowd. Her mind's eye thought back, identifying the same panda-headed man on Skypiea. He seemed to be no threat, but Robin was doubtful. She herself had mastered the art of acting innocent and insignificant. She would have to keep an eye on the bear, who was quickly forgotten once she saw Luffy's attempt at drawing the Foxy Pirates' flag. She hadn't had this much fun in years.

* * *

Dragon found a memo on his desk after returning from a meeting with Sabo, his new Chief of Staff. He and Sabo had just reorganized some ranks after liberating another slave island and incorporating hundreds more into his force. The sheet of paper was sealed with a silhouette of a panda head on the wax seal. Dragon frowned, picking up the scroll. It was rare Pandaman wrote - he more often called via Den Den Mushi through a private line. Dragon glanced at his map, tracking Luffy's progress and journey. He needed to add Skypiea, remembering how pleased he was that his son once again proved the government wrong. Dragon cut the seal, suddenly needing to sit down.

The words on the scroll were gibberish to most, but Pandaman and Dragon had formed a hybrid code derived from Pandaland's natural language. Dragon reread the scrawl on the water-stained page, barely believing his eyes. According to Pandaman's internal spies amongst the CP9, Spandam had formed an ultimatum with the devil-child, Nico Robin, whom the Revolutionary Army had searched for some time. Apparently, Robin had sacrificed herself for Dragon's son, willing to go to Impel Down for the tiny crew. Pandaman predicted a buster call if Luffy pursued her, which he assumed the captain most likely would do. His subordinate asked whether Dragon wanted to take action, unsure how the small crew would fare against the World Government.

Dragon leaned back in his chair. He knew what declaring war on the World Government would boost Luffy's reputation and increase his bounty. He had no doubt in Luffy's skill and his crew's unwavering faith and skill, but taking on the entirety of Enies Lobby was a lot for a rookie crew. He thought about his once grassroots army, silently cutting off minuscule pieces of the World Government. Clearly, Luffy was less subtle, continuously pushing through in his own way. Dragon did not want to interfere with his son's headstrong progress. One day, Luffy would encounter his father's army, but until then, Dragon relinquished the role as a silent observer.

Dragon's network included a News Coo who personally delivered a single newspaper to an "abandoned" island. Days later when Dragon received the newspaper in the morning, he widely grinned at the headlines. Looking eastward at the ocean, Dragon laughed at Luffy's warning to the world to move out of his way. He couldn't imagine the aneurysm Garp was having currently.

* * *

After defeating Perona, Usopp wandered around Thriller Bark. He searched for the rest of his cremates, whom he last saw wanting to be clams and fleas. Suddenly, Usopp turned the corner and ran into a panda zombie. As Usopp skid into a halt and raced the other way, he twitched. He felt Thriller Bark was playing tricks on him. He had seen the same panda zombie before, when Nami was kidnapped by the weird lion and a crowd of zombies. Thriller Bark had beat all the stories his mother had told him about zombies as mindless and slow-moving. Here, zombies were hybrid animals who ran as fast as he did. This most certainly was the scariest island he'd ever visited.

After Usopp defeated Perona, Usopp found himself in the courtyard with a crowd of the Lola Pirates. They clustered around Luffy, who had absorbed hundreds of shadows to fight Moria. Usopp's heart leapt out of his chest, watching the destructive fight. As he watched his friends' shadows return to their bodies, Usopp eyed the sun threatening to erase their existence. Suddenly, he was shocked to see a panda shadow slip into one of the Lola Pirate members. He had an inkling in the back of his head, trying to remember where he'd seen a panda before.

The arrival of Kuma erased all other thoughts.

* * *

Pandaman was at a loss. After slipping away from Kuma, he had witnessed the near death of the swordsman. While his orders were explicitly to protect Luffy, Pandaman knew the death of a crew-mate would complete devastate Luffy and make him more reckless. Instead, he had watched with heavy anticipation, hoping that Zoro's strength was enough.

Shunyuan and Pandaman quietly sailed onward toward Sabaody Archipelago. Shunyuan had told Pandaman he felt an ominous presence on the island. Despite not being a fortune teller, Shunyuan's predictions were rarely wrong and Pandaman knew something bad would happen. They figured it out that night when the News Coo delivered the paper. Pandaman dropped the paper dramatically, shocked that Ace was imprisoned. As Luffy's brother, Ace also had a guardian panda who kept an eye on him. Pandaman's spy network amongst the Whitebeards had seen the showdown between Thatch and Teach, knowing Ace was seeking vengeance. But, no one told Pandaman and Shunyuan that Ace had lost to Teach and was now a bargaining chip between the pirates and the marines.

The two pandas looked at each other. "Maybe we should steer toward Marineford," Shunyuan suggested. They both knew Luffy was reckless enough to save his brother - the question was when Luffy found out about it. They would have to prepare, and there was no way either could fully protect Luffy in the middle of one of the biggest battles of the era without revealing themselves.

Later that night in his study, Pandaman called Dragon's Den Den Mushi. The cloaked snail listened quietly as Pandaman explained Shunyuan's feelings and their prediction about Luffy. A moment of silence fell between mentor and pupil.

"I believe you should pay a visit to Emporio Ivankov. He's on level five-and-a-half with his okama, waiting for the right moment." Dragon had once explained how his former second-in-command ended up in Impel Down, but Pandaman forgot. He had only meet the okama king a couple times, the okama often berating his leader about trivial stuff. But, Ivankov was pivotal in the rescue of Sabo and helping spread the grass root fires of the Revolutionary Army.

"You know your mission," Dragon reminded Pandaman. No matter what happened on the battlefield, Luffy would always come first. "I know, sir."

Days later, Pandaman found himself imprisoned at level 4 with his substantial bounty after dramatically announcing his presence on Sabaody Archipelago. Using his heavy fur coat, Pandaman had smuggled in the tools needed to escape. He picked the lock in his cell, exploring blazing hell and trying to find a way to the fifth floor. He was dying of heat because of his fur, but Pandaman pushed forward. He had mastered the art of camouflage and subtly in the Revolutionary Army, blending in with a repair crew as they fixed a hole in the giant pot of blood. When the crew traveled upward, Pandaman ducked downward toward the freezing hell.

He found himself stuck in the middle of a blizzard, pleased with the thickness of his coat. Pandaman wandered around, trying to find the illusive half level. He shoveled snow around, trying to seek a sinkhole or dip in the ground. Suddenly, a figure approached from behind. Pandaman quickly turned. Despite being unarmed, he was trained in marital arts and wasn't completely defenseless without his trusty bamboo staff. Instead of a guard, Pandaman was greeted by Inazuma, comrade of Ivankov. He greeted the scissor man pleasantly, not having seen the okama since he left Baltigo.

"Come," Inazuma stated mysteriously. Pandaman followed his friend into the snowy depths. He was surprised to see the entrance as an ominous cave entrance. They creeped past the sleeping white wolves and slipped down a trap door. Pandaman found himself in a large open room, with his second-in-command dancing on a large table. He embraced the okama king, pleased to see other Revolutionary followers. Pandaman joined the okama party, dressing appropriately for the celebration.

Later in Ivankov's "study," a small room with a simple table, Pandaman revealed Dragon's instructions to free the okama from Impel Down. He shared no personal information about his mission to wait for Luffy - the fewer people knew, the better. Ivankov placed a gloved hand on his cheek, pondering something. "Ve have lived here for months, secretly collecting powerful prisoners. I suppose this prison could use a revolution."

The two hashed out details, when Ivankov noticed something on his monitors. Pandaman's jaw dropped, seeing Luffy wandering the halls of level 2 with Buggy the Clown. Pandaman glanced at other screens, looking for other crew members. He was shocked to see no one else. It appeared Shunyuan's prediction came true - something happened to the the crew and now Luffy was on his own. He just hoped they were strong enough to have survived.

Pandaman knew Ivankov would soon make the connection between him and Luffy. Although Pandaman's mission exclusively came from Dragon, Dragon had often used okama to establish early networks for Pandaman. The two Revolutionaries watched in trepidation as Luffy, Buggy, and Mr. Three became entangled with the Sphinx, falling into the desert level. Despite Ivankov's reassurances, Pandaman thought Luffy was dead as his poison-covered body was carted to the icy level.

"We have to retrieve him!" Pandaman demanded. Ivankov was resilient, aware of Luffy's reputation for creating chaos wherever he went. However, Pandaman convinced Ivankov that Luffy was the perfect catalyst for their breakout.

Pandaman hid around the corner as Luffy was brought in. He felt like a failure - Luffy was a complete mess and beyond recovery. Ivankov had promised that Luffy had the potential to survive, but Pandaman was skeptical. Hidden behind a column where as Bentham was at the door, Pandaman listened to Luffy's agonizing screams. He murmured oaths to his islands' gods, praying for Luffy.

Luffy cried to release Ace, as Pandaman predicted. He knew Shunyuan was already at Marineford, preparing for the big fight. Instead of staying close to Luffy, Pandaman remained in the crowd of okama and released prisoners. He ducked Luffy's awakening haki, trying to avoid recognition from the rookie. When Magellan popped up, Pandaman helped Ivankov defeat the warren. He would not allow Luffy to be anywhere close to that man.

* * *

Ace sat atop the execution platform, overwhelmed in the horror. He heard every cry from his crew, hearing their pain as they battled toward him. Ace wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and ignore the world, but he felt obligated to bear witness to the war over him. A worthless boy. He wasn't worth any of the trouble. He grew close to Sabo, whom sacrificed himself for him. He grew close to Thatch, who died under his command because he couldn't catch Teach. Now the marines were slaughtering his crew because of him. Ace wanted to scream and make Whitebeard abandon him. He wasn't worth the bloodshed.

Ace let out a sob as he watched Luffy and his ragtag allies crash into the battlefield. He watched pirates band together, fighting off the flood of marines. Ace couldn't keep his eye off Luffy, watching his brother challenge three admirals in order to get to his big brother. As Luffy fought foe after foe, Ace noticed several individuals watching his back. Despite the terrible situation, Ace couldn't help but smile at Luffy's charisma and ability to attract allies. When Luffy's true heritage was revealed, Ace instantly noticed one panda remain passive to the news. The same bear was also one of the few resilient to Luffy's awakened Conquerer's Haki. But, the panda was all but forgotten as Luffy and Garp had their standoff.

As Ace turned back to face Akainu, he noticed Luffy's guardian panda off to the side, slightly shielding his younger brother from the admiral's lava. Ace felt confident, realizing Luffy still had a guardian left to protect him. In that moment, when Akainu's lava fist pushed through, Ace realized he had never truly thanked Luffy for saving him ten years ago by simply loving him. With tears in his eyes, Ace whispered "Thank you for loving me."

* * *

Baltigo was in an uproar. The entire base was completely blindsided by the War of the Best, unprepared for the ramifications it had as the end of a great era. News of Whitebeard's death spread quickly, each Revolutionary gossiping different details around Sabo. The blond boy had heard about the Yonko Shanks making a surprise appearance as well as multiple theories on the type of devil fruit Blackbeard now possessed. Sabo felt nothing, watching the frenzy from his desk. Dragon was currently moping in his private study and Sabo was supposed to organize the Army for a rallying speech. But instead, Sabo reveled in the chaos.

Koala approached Sabo, giving him a solemn look. She stood next to the Chief of Staff, temporarily taking over his job by yelling at the rest of the army to get in line. As the Revolutionaries shuffled in formation, Dragon entered the common space. Throwing a newspaper on Sabo's desk, Dragon entered into a long winded speech about how tragic the death of a great Emperor was, but hopefully sowing chaos for the Revolutionaries to rise up. Sabo looked at the paper, seeing the face of a dead man on the cover.

Suddenly, a flood of images burst through his head. Sabo's mind overwhelmed him, picturing tidbits of a green lush mountain top with a crappy hut, pipes, three red sake cups, a tiger being defeated, a trash mountain, and fire everywhere. Sabo screamed in agony as the entirety of his childhood erupted from his memory. Sabo cried out, realizing his beloved brother was dead and another was missing.

It took Sabo days to calm down. By then, Dragon had reported that Luffy was alive and safe in the hands of the Dark Knight. Koala sat at Sabo's bedside as he retold the story of his childhood, remembering his horrific father, mother, and Stelly. Sabo realized he'd been working for his brother's dad and Dragon realized he'd recruited his son's brother as his Chief of Staff. Dragon was pleased to hear stories of Luffy, but he seemed attuned to Luffy's craziness and adventurous spirit.

Days later, the Devil Child Nico Robin was brought into the Revolutionary Army. After a several hour meeting with Dragon, Robin was given a tour by Sabo. Sabo asked lots of questions about Luffy, but wasn't certain whether to reveal his past affiliation with Luffy. He remained silent, simply happy to listen to Luffy's adventures in Skypiea and Thriller Bark.

When Sabo returned to his quarters, there was a backpack on the floor and a panda sitting at his desk. Sabo greeted his dear friend Yang, who had simply vanished into the night years ago. Yang hugged his friend, listening to Sabo's ordeals as Chief of Staff, budding relationship with Koala, and his remembrance. Yang had a strange look on his face after hearing about Luffy, and Sabo couldn't help but ask.

"Nothing, Sabo. I'm simply tired is all." Yang fell asleep on Sabo's desk instead, collapsing into the wooden chair. Sabo smiled, tucking a blanket around his friend. The two of them had trained together and become like-brothers, bunking together and competing with each other as they rose into the ranks. Sabo never knew why Yang left. He had asked Dragon-san, but the leader simply remarked that Yang would be gone for a while. Now, ten years later, Yang returns with no explanation.

When Sabo went out to the training yard and learned of Robin's powers, Yang elected to remain in Sabo's room. Unable to hide the Chief of Staff's curiosity, Sabo returned to his room early, quietly opening the door and tried to listen to Yang's conversation over a Den Den Mushi. Yang spoke in his native panda tongue, but Sabo heard the words "Pandawoman" and "Amazon Lily."

Frowning, Sabo snuck up to his friend, who quickly turned around and pounced. The two wrestled until Yang realized who Sabo was, gently tackling the blond boy. Sabo felt it was as good as any time to ask. "What on Amazon Lily?"

Pandaman froze, seemingly unable to answer the question. He licked his nose before mumbling,"It's my mission."

It wasn't until two years later when Sabo learned from from Revolutionary spies that Luffy was sighted on the elusive Amazon Lily. Yang had just left after a two year break, similarly vanishing one evening. Sabo began to piece together Yang's mission, realizing that Pandaman's bounty rose at the same time Straw Hat Luffy's did, glimpses of Yang present in photos capturing the Strawhats in action. Dropping the newspaper in shock, Sabo realized that Yang was Luffy's own personal body guard, acting as his silent guardian alongside his journey. Sabo felt a pang of jealousy erupting from his chest. Dragon-san had entrusted Pandaman, a complete stranger, to watch over his baby brother while Luffy's real brother was in the same base. Sabo grasped his pipe tightly, intending to say some strong words the next time he saw Yang.

* * *

Chopper didn't know what to expect for Fishman island. He himself was a strict vegetarian, roots from his reindeer nature. But, Chopper was not opposed to eating the Sea Kings Usopp and Luffy sometimes caught. He wondered if that past would haunt them in Fishman Island.

Chopper's connection to other animals was confusing, to say the least. He generally understand animal speech, such as Surume and Megalo, but struggled with other exotic fish. As the rest of the crew wandered around the island, Chopper stopped to ask some fish about the island and pick up some general information. As one large tropical fish muttered about the treatment of starfish, he noticed a flash of black and white in the corner of his eye. Chopper wandered off from the gossiping fish, finding a panda hiding in a seaweed bed. Chopper amiably spoke, since reindeer speak and panda speak weren't too different. The panda shyly spoke of wanting to travel and hitch hiking pirate ships as a circus animal.

Blood poured out of Sanji's nose, sending the chief shooting up into the air. Chopper screamed out, "Ah, we need a doctor!"

The panda smirked. "You are a doctor, Chopper-san." Chopper remembered his medical expertise, racing away to give his friend a blood transfusion. Chopper didn't realize what the panda had said until he sat at Sanji's side in Madame Shyarly. How did the stranger know who he was?

In Gyoncorde Plaza, wrapped up in the heat of battle, Chopper was pleased to see other sea animals rally to Shirahoshi's side. He quickly lost track as he transformed into Monster Point, intending to destroy Hody Jones and his rebellious army. Chopper saw Sea Kings flood into the plaza, racing up toward Luffy and Shirahoshi. He could have sworn he saw a panda rider leading the pack, racing to stop Noah from crushing them all.

* * *

Franky sorted through a supply closet on the Thousand Sunny, looking for his winter jacket. Punk Hazard was not what the cyborg was expecting at all. He was thankful for his speedo on the lava side of the island, but was now frozen solid on the ice side. Franky's large hands sorted through odd bits of machinery, clothing, and odd souvenirs from different islands. He had found a shriveled zombie hand from Thriller Bark and a carnival ticket from Sabaody Archipelago. Franky shuffled through the room of endless junk, sifting through items to find a furry, oversized jacket. He found it underneath a sakura branch from Chopper's native island, carefully preserving the dried sakura blossoms.

When Franky lifted up his jacket, he was surprised to find a Den Den Mushi hidden underneath the fur coat. Franky had never seen a Den Den Mushi shrouded in white with black spots, racking his memory for an identity. The cyborg picked up the snail, and it immediately came alive. It struggled out of Franky's grip, slithering across the floor and ducking under miscellaneous items. Franky clomped behind it, stomping around the messy closet. Suddenly, Brook appeared at the closet door after hearing all the ruckus. He quickly withdrew his sword, slicing the snail shell from the snail with one smooth move. The two strawhats studied the dying snail, but neither could determine who the spy snail belonged too.

It wasn't a marine spy snail because they were blue and clunky. The Strawhats had their fair share of spy snails to try to track and predict their location, but Nami enforced monthly sweeps of the ship. Clearly, someone was clever enough to hide the snail in a smart location where the Strawhats rarely checked. Neither knew how long the spy snail was onboard.

The two men called upon Robin, asking the wise scholar of who was spying on the Strawhats. Robin frowned, similarly racking her memory of a black and white spotted pirate. A strange look came over her face in familiarity, but Robin refused to speak her thoughts. She simply covered the dead snail with a nearby cloth.

The thought escaped Franky when he saw Mona and all the children under Joker's evil influence. He even ignored the panda in the crowd of children, focusing on destroying the Joker's operations.

* * *

Law cried out in pain, feeling the strings of Doflamingo sever his right arm. He writhed in pain as Doflamingo taunted him, threatening to use Law against Luffy. The captain bubbled with anger, upset at his weakness to Doflamingo. The deranged man ruffled his pink feathers, laughing over Law's defeat. As Law heard the shouts of Luffy and the sound of battle, he rolled over and tried to see the action.

Suddenly, a soft paw cradled Law's head and soothed him. "Bepo?," Law questioned. It wasn't possible for Bepo to be here. Bepo and his crew were supposed to be safe on Wano. Law looked up to see a distant-cousin species of Bepo, a panda bear instead of his friendly polar bear. The bear tended to some of his wounds, gently staunching the blood flow. Law moaned, trying to move without further injury. He could hear the distant sounds of battle, but nearly had a heart attack seeing Doflamingo's evil trap of the Birdcage. He had seen it before, with its cruel and torturous results.

Together, man and bear watched as Luffy raced against time to defeat Doflamingo. With his remaining arm, Law pulled the bear close, whispering "Why?".

The panda looked out toward Luffy as if to say, "For him." Law's mind drifted to the ugly battlefield of Marineford, recalling the moments of trepidation he had before catching an unconscious Luffy. As he explored his memory, Law imagined a panda bear standing at the edge of the ice, watching the submarine dive below the depths of the waves.

When Luffy was thrown off the palace, the panda disappeared off the roof and Law was left alone again with Doflamingo with renewed strength. He taunted Doflamingo, knowing Luffy would be safe and protected. He didn't feel the gunshots as he threw himself in front of Luffy, nor the hard cement afterwards. When Law awoke, he found his arm sown back on with Chopper's talented skill and Luffy embracing his side. The question of who the panda was laid on the tip of Law's tongue, but instead, he relished in the moment of reunion.

* * *

Brook most certainly was one of the oldest pirates still 'living.' He had seen so much in his years on the ocean that Brook knew Luffy would be his next captain the moment he laid eyes on the charismatic boy in Thriller Bark. But, because of Brook's devil fruit, he also bore witness to many deaths. He had seen his entire crew perish over one week, watching his entire family slowly die from their wounds. Not even Robin had seen half of what Brook had seen in his life. He could see death's timestamp on the people around him as he wandered around the world.

And just like his former captain, Brook could see the timestamp on Luffy. Just like Yorki, Luffy charged head-first into every battle, driven by his instinct for adventure and joy. Brook could see Luffy's gears churning, slowing wearing down the cogs and grinding down the stone. He could see Luffy's end as big and bright, inspiring the next wave of piracy for eras to come.

Brook leaned against the edge of the Thousand Sunny, watching the sun sink below the horizon line. It had been another crazy week, filled with action-packed adventure. But, every once in a while, Brook reflected on his own immortality. He lived through a lifetime of joy with Yorki, a lifetime of sadness and isolation, and was now living another lifetime with Luffy. He didn't want this lifetime to end either.

As Brook reminisced, Luffy came out to the deck and joined him under the stars. Neither said anything, but just watched the waves crash along the hull. When Luffy turned to Brook, he grinned his signature grin. Brook felt all his worries melt away.

* * *

Dragon snuck into Loguetown under the cover of the night. He ignored the posters plastered around the city and headed straight for a familiar bar. It had been over eight years since he had last been here. Dragon waltz past the bartender struggling under a flood of customers who had crowded into Loguetown for the big event. Dragon heard mutters as he headed to the back booth.

Pandaman sat solemnly against the wall. He greeted his father-figure with slight joy, but there was an underlying sadness in his smile. Dragon sat down, watching his surrogate son down some rum. The two of them toasted, ignoring the bets being placed at the bar. In silence, the two Revolutionaries drank a barrel until twilight.

Pandaman gathered with the rest of the crowd in the plaza, observing the hidden pirate crews tucked in the corners. He had read reports about the former Pirate King's execution, when Gol D. Roger inspired the next generation. But, Pandaman was surprised to see intermingling between citizens, pirates, and marines. He could see the impact of the current Pirate King, influencing the lives of everyone who lived on the seas. Luffy had changed the world in his journey, with no need to inspire the next generation. Luffy had already done so much good in the world.

Pandaman's keen eye observed his best friend near the Strawhats. Unlike the former Pirate King, every one of Luffy's allies and nakama were present. Delegations from nations Luffy helped proudly waved the flag of the Pirate King, daring marines to make a move. One top of the platform, Fleet Admiral Koby stood solemnly with Admiral Smoker. As the marine executioners brought out the Pirate King, the crowd cried out in protest. Pandaman could distinguish the shouts of the New Whitebeards and Strawhat Alliance, but the Strawhat crew remained silent. Instead, the Greatest Swordsman in the World stuck his white katana in the stone, bowing his head to his captain. The rest of the Strawhats followed, causing a ripple effect in the crowd.

The Fleet Admiral's speech, instead of being about absolute justice, was about his friendship with the Pirate King. Through tears, Koby retold the story of how Luffy encouraged Koby to follow his dreams, no matter what side Koby was on. "I am so blessed to be nakama with such a noble soul," Koby ended.

The Pirate King was granted his last words. Instead of telling the world about Raftel like his predecessor, Luffy spoke of his dream. "My dream was to become Pirate King, the freest man in the world. Go live your dream. No one can tell you differently. To my nakama and hogo-sha, thank you for loving me!"

The spears quickly and painlessly ended the era, causing an outburst in the crowd. Suddenly, heavy rains began to pour, sending the crowd running from the plaza. Dragon and Pandaman stood side by side, observing the body on the platform. They watched friends and allies pay their respects and head back to the sea, toward their dreams. The two witnessed Garp remove the body, knowing the Pirate King would have a memorial for the century. Cradling the body, Garp met Dragon's gaze with sadness, before heading toward the Thousand Sunny.

Breaking his silence, Dragon asked "Was it worth it?"

Pandaman pondered the question. He had grown up in slavery, aimlessly serving those he hated. He had nothing to live for, until Dragon reached down and pulled Pandaman out of the depths of hell. He had a father, who protected and trained him. He had sailed the seas with his best friend, battling famous pirates and allying with others. He had been there every step of the way, watching Luffy land on Raftel and attain his kingship. He had been there when Zoro defeated Mihawk, when Nami finished her map, when Usopp defended his captain to become a great warrior, when Sanji caught a fish in All Blue, when Vivi protected her country, when Chopper found a cure to the most deadly disease, when Robin translated the Rio Poneglyph, when Franky landed the Thousand Sunny on Raftel, when Brook reunited with Laboon, and when Jimbei stood in front of the World Nobles and banned enslavement of fishmen. He had been the silent crew member, protecting their backs. Pandaman had fulfilled his own dream too. He had protected his family, finding his purpose in their happiness and safety. He never once regretted taking up his mission, despite the heartache and pain.

"Yes."


End file.
